Hollow's wicked heart
by Arou21
Summary: Après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs suite à son combat contre Aizen, Ichigo a également partiellement perdu la mémoire. Il a reprit une vie normale mais cette paix est vite troublée par d'étranges cauchemars bien trop réalistes à son goût, où un "monstre" psychopathe a visiblement l'intention de régler ses comptes...où de faire passer un message ? TwoShot M pour violence et viol/lemon !
1. Partie 1

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, chers lecteurs ^^ Voici donc un petit Two shot sur ce charmant pairing qu'est le ShiroIchi. En fait, il faut savoir que j'aime pas trop la partie du manga avec les Fulbringer et tout ça..pas dans le sens où elle est pas bien, puisque tout le manga est épique, mais c'est dans la réaction des autres shinigamis qui (au début) on l'air de s'en foutre que leur pote aille pas bien...autant vous dire que j'ai été soulagé après ! C'est aussi l'occasion de reprendre les parties un peu "barbares" de l'entrainement d'Ichi...et ce que Shirosaki aurait put en penser...

Tout les personnage appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Warning : c'est pour la partie deux X)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« <em>Alors majesté ? Tu veux pas te battre ? J'vais finir pas devoir prendre ta place si ça continue…et puis, toi, tu vas finir par…. »<em>

Ichigo se redressa violemment dans son lit, haletant et prit de violents tremblements. Il fut désorienté un instant et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte d'où il était. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, il avait la gorge sèche. Reprenant son souffle, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il était trempé de sueur, son t-shirt collait désagréablement à son dos, comme après une nuit de forte fièvre. L'orangé tourna la tête vers son radio réveil, il était 9 heures du matin…son père et ses sœurs devaient être partis. Il se leva péniblement pour aller dans la salle de bain, ces cauchemars l'épuisaient. Des cauchemars ? Plutôt des terreurs nocturne en réalité, comme disait son père.

Il se regarda dans le miroir après avoir passé son visage sous l'eau, ça faisait deux mois maintenant…deux mois que ces putains de cernes avaient commencé à lui bouffer le visage, il avait franchement une gueule de zombie. Trois mois auparavant, il avait eu un accident de voiture avec son père et était devenu partiellement amnésique. Oh il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de dégâts physiques, juste un choc à la tête qui lui avait fait oublier certaines choses sur l'année qui s'était écoulée avant. Il y avait des passages de sa vie qui avaient sautés, tout simplement, mais en même temps, il se rappelait de beaucoup de choses (d'à peu près toute sa vie d'encore avant, comme tout le monde)

Seulement il y avait un problème…il était entrain de devenir fou.

Ça avait débuté il y avait deux mois, il avait commencé à faire des rêves bizarres, où il avait l'impression de tomber en continu, dans le noir, sans pouvoir bouger son corps. C'était déjà atroce à cette époque, il se réveillait épuisé, le plus souvent en sursaut et désorienté. Ça avait empiré deux trois semaines auparavant, épuisé par ces nuits quasi blanches, il s'était endormi en cours et, pendant ses habituels cauchemars, avait entendu cette voix dans son sommeil, une voix aqueuse qui lui parlait comme si la personne en question le connaissait personnellement, l'appelant « majesté » où « mon roi » et le menaçant de prendre sa place si il ne se battait pas, entre autre. Il s'était réveillé comme ce matin, dans un tel état qu'il frôlait l'hyperventilation et qu'il fit un malaise sur le trajet de l'infirmerie. Après ça, il resta chez lui, tellement épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine bouger du canapé, le simple fait de se rendre dans une pièce le vidant complètement. Cela continua de lui arriver, exclusivement la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir correctement et il finit par cesser de se rendre en cours, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Son père avait été étrangement compréhensif et avait tout de suite accepté de laisser son fils manquer les cours de cette façon. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien grave dans la mesure où il avait déjà finit ses examens pour l'année, il rattraperait le reste…tôt où tard…

Après s'être douché, il alla s'installer dans le canapé, allumant la télévision pour trouver un quelconque programme, ne tombant malheureusement que sur des dessins animés pour gosses. Il soupira et éteignit le poste avant de renverser la tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux un instant, juste un instant, de peur que la voix ne viennent le hanter à nouveau. Plus il les revivait, plus il avait la certitude que ses rêves n'étaient pas normaux, vraiment pas. Il y avait d'abord le sentiment de chute, c'était une vraie sensation, lorsqu'il se réveillait, tout son corps était pris de soubresaut, comme traumatisé par la perspective de l'impact avec le sol. C'était un peu comme, lorsqu'on est entrain de s'endormir, on sursaute en croyant rater une marche d'escalier. Une sensation violente et tellement réaliste que même nôtre métabolisme réagit. Le noir ensuite, il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient soudées, qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, c'était juste le vide, total. Et puis cette voix….C'était une voix masculine, enfin, il le supposait, et surtout pas naturelle du tout…le seul mot qui lui venait pour la décrire, c'était « aqueuse », comme dans de l'eau quoi. Et ça lui disait des choses sans queue ni tête, concernant son trône, un certain Zangetsu, il ne comprenait rien, mais ça le faisait flipper. Il se réveillait donc toujours dans un état de panique pas possible… Il allait finir par croire qu'il devenait schizophrène, dans tout ça…

/

_« Et bien alors, majesté, il serait peut être temps d'atterrir et de me regarder, non ? Toute cette merde à trop durée »_

_Ichigo se sentit percuter une surface dure et soudain, il put voir à nouveau. Tout était flou pour le moment, il parvint à se relever en prenant appui sur un mur à coté de lui. « Un mur » ? Il plissa les yeux, tenant de comprendre la nature de ce qui l'entourait. Des immeubles….des immeubles, à l'envers ? Il avait du mal à rester debout, même appuyé contre le mur, c'était un rêve, mais son corps tremblait déjà sous l'effort._

_« Un rêve ? T'y es pas mon roi, ça, c'est la réalité ! Pourquoi tu te voiles la face comme ça ? Bats-toi putain ! Et regarde moi, maintenant que t'as ouvert tes jolies yeux de crétin naïf, regarde moi ! »_

_Ichigo tourna péniblement la tête vers la voix, son corps était tellement lourd, et cette voix semblait résonner partout autour de lui._

_Il l__**e**__ vit alors._

_Le monstre qui lui bouffait l'esprit._

_Ça devait faire sa taille, c'était…humain ? Vaguement en tout cas, la chose devant lui ressemblait vaguement à un humain, à la peau blanche, avec des cheveux de la même couleur, très longs. Il portait un genre de tenue traditionnelle, ça c'était le coté humain. Pour le reste, sa tête était un crâne noir et blanc avec d'imposantes cornes. Ses pieds et ses mains non plus n'étaient pas humains on aurait dit des sortes de griffes, dans ces dernières, il tenait une sorte de katana noir. De plus il y avait, un trou béant en dessous de sa gorge. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas parler, il arrivait de moins en moins à respirer, il se sentit s'effondrer. Une main le plaqua au mur par la gorge avec tant de violence qu'il crut que les os de son dos était tous brisés._

_« On ne tombe pas encore, majesté, c'est que maintenant que tu t'es réveillé, que les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer…. »_

_La créature leva son arme sous les yeux de l'orangé qui ne sentait plus son corps._

_Il la planta dans le corps d'Ichigo qui ne pouvait que regarder d'un œil déjà à moitié clos la lame pénétrer sa poitrine et le sang s'en égoutter._

_….mal…_

_Ça fait…._

_Ça fait…mal_

_Ça fait mal !_

_Ichigo finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait, il ne parvenait pas à se débattre, mais la douleur était atroce._

_« I…go »_

_« Ichi…o »_

« ICHIGO ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, agrippant avec violence son père qui était entrain de le secouer, l'appelant pour tenter de le réveiller, lui-même tiré de son sommeil plus tôt par les hurlements de son aîné. Ichigo peinait à respirer et se mit à se débattre, tentant, dans la panique, de repousser son père qui essayait à présent de le calmer :

-Ichigo, arrête de bouger, tout va bien, tu m'entends ? Regarde moi Ichigo, ce n'était pas réel, Ichigo !

L'orangé ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que lui disait Isshin, il ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à comprendre, tant sa panique et son stress était intense à ce moment là. Il avait…il avait vraiment eu la sensation de se faire transpercer putain ! Il finit par réussir à sortir de son lit malgré les tentatives d'Isshin pour le raisonner et lui parler. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, ne prêtant pas d'attention à ses sœurs qui se tenaient dans le couloir, la mine anxieuse, visiblement très inquiètes pour leur grand frère.

Le jeune homme s'effondra contre la porte close, le visage entre ses mains, il tremblait, tout son corps tremblait et semblait hurler à l'agonie sous un effort qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fait. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?! Il devenait taré ? Il était malade ? Pourquoi ?

-Fils ? Appela doucement Isshin de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Dégage…je veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça…

Cela peinait le père du jeune homme de l'entendre lui dire ça avec une voix aussi pleine de détresse. Il savait que c'était une étape indispensable pour Ichigo, à propos de ses pouvoirs et tout ça, mais il ne pouvait que se sentir mal, triste et atrocement impuissant face à la douleur de son ainé.

-Ichigo, tu criais dans ton sommeil, quand je suis arrivé, tu respirais mal et continuais à hurler, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça ! Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars….

-…

-Ecoute Ichigo, je connais quelqu'un, un ami de la clinique, qui pourra t'aider, va le voir demain, tu veux ?

…

-Si tu ne veux pas sortir maintenant, c'est pas grave, mais va voir cet homme demain, je te laisserais son numéro et son adresse sur la table….je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger Ichigo, tu verras.

Sûr ces derniers mots, Isshin resta quelques secondes devant la porte, espérant peut être que son fils ne se décide à sortir, puis tourna les talons et alla raccompagner ses filles dans leur chambre, leur assurant que leur frère irait bien, essayant sans doute de se convaincre lui-même par la même occasion.

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain, il était allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain et avait mal partout, sans doute en partie pour avoir dormi à même le carrelage, mais ça ressemblait aussi étrangement à des courbatures obtenues après un effort trop intense.

En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva bien un papier sur la table, mais se contenta de l'ignorer, qu'est ce qu'il irait raconter à un psy ? Qu'il devenait sérieusement instable mentalement et qu'il devrait probablement songer à se faire interner ? Ces rêves étaient depuis un bout de temps maintenant sa première préoccupation, mais ils prenaient à présent une tout autre dimension, il pouvait **_voir _**la créature qui le hantait, il ne tombait plus à présent mais devait affronter cette chose qui semblait visiblement vouloir le tuer…psychologiquement ? Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens ! Cependant, ce qui le perturbait et l'inquiétait beaucoup plus, c'est que ces cauchemars, n'avaient vraiment aucun rapport avec les autres (les « normaux »), les sensations qu'il avait au cours de ces derniers étaient vraiment réelles et il se souvenait de tout. Ça n'était pas **_normal_**. Se remémorant l'apparence de la chose qu'il avait vu, il dirigea son regard vers le papier toujours sur la table, hésitant soudain. Finalement, après avoir retourné le problème dans tout les sens pendant qu'il mangeait, il se décida à se saisir de la feuille et à sortir.

/

-Mais…vous êtes pas le type du magasin de bonbons pour les gosses ? Demanda Ichigo, septique.

Il avait donc décidé de se rendre chez la personne dont son père lui avait parlé et s'était retrouvé chez le vendeur d'un petit magasin de la ville, le genre de mec un peu louche avec un bob, des getas et tout…

-Tu es très perspicace Kurosaki san ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond en ouvrant son éventail.

-Et…vous êtes vraiment la personne que j'étai censé venir voir ?

-En effet, il se trouve que je tiens ce commerce par pur agrément, j'ais en réalité « quelques » compétences dans le domaine de la psychologie, je suis spécialisé dans le genre de troubles qui, d'après ce que m'a expliqué ton père, un vieil ami, semble t'atteindre. Mais je t'en pris, entre.

L'orangé hésita un instant, se demandant si ça ne pouvait pas être une blague de son paternel, mais se ravisant rapidement en se rappelant combien Isshin semblait inquiet concernant son état. L'orangé s'engagea donc à la suite du vendeur, le suivant jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bureau. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'une table basse et le blond apporta du thé pour en servir au plus jeune.

-Je m'appelle Urahara Kisuke, je suis donc un ami de longue date de ton père…il m'a parlé des difficultés que tu rencontre depuis un mois déjà, il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais…

-Et ? Demanda l'orangé en se saisissant de sa tasse. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Hum…c'est un peu complexe, ce qu'il t'arrive….je dirais qu'il s'agit probablement de quelque chose de très inédit. Je n'ai, pour ne pas te mentir, jamais vu ça auparavant. Enfin, jamais à un tel niveau. Eclaircis moi un peu je te pris, de quoi s'agit-il exactement, que se passe t-il dans ces cauchemars ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

-Je…au début, je tombais, je ne pouvais rien voir, j'avais juste l'impression de tomber….c'était très réaliste, trop réaliste pour un rêve.

-Je vois…et tu n'avais aucun autre sens de sollicité ? Tu me dis que tu ne voyais rien, mais en ce qui concerne l'ouïe, le touché, l'odorat où même le goût, tu n'avais aucune autre sensation physique ?

-…Non, aucune au début, mais, il ya environ trois semaines, j'ai commencé à entendre.

-Entendre tu dis ? Et qu'est ce que tu entends à présent ?

-Une voix, plutôt masculine je crois et qui semble…comme passer à travers de l'eau.

-Qu'est ce que cette voix dis ? C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse ?

-Oui, c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse, « il » m'a déjà appelé par mon prénom, mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt « mon roi » où « majesté ». Ça parle de prendre ma place où quelque chose comme ça, si je ne me bats pas. Je me rappelle aussi d'une phrase du genre : « Toute les conneries que tu m'as balancés sur ta putain de volonté de protéger tes potes, c'était du vent ? T'as plus envie d'être Shinigami ? ».

-Et, ça ne te dis vraiment rien ? Aucun de ces mots ne te fais te souvenir de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, ça devrait ?

-Je ne sais pas Ichigo, mais cette voix ne peut pas te parler de chose que tu ne connais pas toi-même, elle est quand même dans ton esprit.

-Vous voulez dire que….je suis censé connaître les trucs dont elle me parle ?

-Oui, en théorie, on ne peut pas rêver de choses aussi précises par hasard. Je ne dis pas que ça ne peut pas arriver, mais pas de façon aussi récurrente et variée que toi. Ce que l'on peut penser à présent, c'est que…tout cela provient peut être de la période de ta vie dont tu ne te souviens pas. Laissons ça de coté pour l'instant si tu veux bien. Isshin m'a appelé ce matin, il était inquiet par rapport à cette nuit, ta crise à été particulièrement violente, non ?

-On peut dire ça ouais…

-Que c'est t-il passé, il y a eu un élément inhabituel ?

-C'est-à-dire que…j'ai commencé à pouvoir voir, et j'ai vu la chose qui me parle.

L'orangé décrivit ensuite la créature de son cauchemar, il vit le regard d'Urahara s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de la description, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose ? Il lui parla également de sa blessure et de l'atroce sensation qu'il avait ressentit.

-Ichigo, est ce que tu peux te lever et soulever ton t-shirt ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, par rapport à tes rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire. Le stress peut jouer sur ce genre de sensation.

Le jeune homme, peut convaincu par cette explication mais ne voyant pas ce que ça pouvait faire de toute façon, se leva et retira son haut. Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'orangé. Tout ça l'inquiétait, le plus jeune ne pouvait plus le voir mais lui-même voyait bien les émanations de reatsu provenant de l'endroit où il était supposé avoir été blessé. Ça n'était pas normal que le Hollow du plus jeune se manifeste de cette façon alors qu'il n'avait pas recouvré ses pouvoirs. C'était prévu qu'Ichigo finisse par retrouver son potentiel de shinigami, mais son amnésie de facilitait pas les choses, il n'était pas possible de lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé, il n'arriverait pas à y croire. Urahara avait cependant la conviction qu'il ne finirait pas retrouver le mémoire en même temps que ses pouvoirs reviendraient, dans quelques mois. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'il entre en contact avec le Hollow du jeune homme, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, car si les cauchemars de l'orangé continuaient comme ça, le blond avait peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de très mauvais (une « hollowfication » totale par exemple). Il se recula et partit un instant dans une pièce adjacente tandis que l'autre remettait son t-shirt.

-Tiens, dit le vendeur en tendant une sorte de comprimé au plus jeune. Prends ça sous peu et reviens me voir demain après midi, je vais appeler un collègue qui en saura surement plus sur la question. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette nuit, tu ne devrais pas faire de rêve avec ce que je viens de te donner.

Ichigo, se sentant fatigué, trop d'ailleurs, ne posa pas plus de question, se contentant d'acquiescer et de sortir pour rentrer chez lui. Il se dit mentalement que, si cette pilule ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il faisait encore une putain de crise dans la nuit, il ne reviendrait tout simplement pas le lendemain. Il la fourra donc dans a poche, pensant la prendre avant de se coucher.

En arrivant chez lui, il fut surprit de découvrir Inoue qui semblait entrain d'en repartir. Elle l'aperçut cependant et s'arrêta, attendant qu'il parvienne à sa hauteur.

-Kurosaki kun…tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air…un peu mal à l'aise d'être là et soucieuse.

-On peut dire ça…pourquoi tu es venu ? Je vous avais dis de pas venir pourtant…

-Je sais bien, je suis désolé mais je m'inquiétais pour toi et…enfin tu sais, on se fait tous du souci…

-Nan, c'est pas grave, viens, j'vais pas non plus te mettre à la porte…

Il la fit donc entrer à l'intérieur et les deux s'assirent sur le canapé avec un verre de soda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.

-Comment ça se passe le lycée? Demanda Ichigo.

-Oh, bien tu sais, tout le monde fait de son mieux pour prendre de l'avance…

-Et les exam, ça donne quoi pour toi ?

_« …..Sérieusement ? »_

Ichigo eut soudainement un vertige, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il secoua la tête sous le regard interloqué de son amie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien rien, t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne, tu disais ?

-Je disais que j'ai été classée dans la moyenne, comme d'habitude tu vois. Répondit Inoue avec un léger rire. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de super résultats, je veux me lancer dans la cuisine plus tard, la cuisine !

Ichigo sourit, la bonne humeur de la jeune fille lui avait manqué, elle avait vraiment un don pour rire de tout.

_« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de te détendre avec ta copine, majesté ? Si t'as le temps pour draguer, tu pourrais te battre non ?! »_

Le jeune homme lâcha son verre qui se brisa pour plaquer ses mains sur ses tempes, le salon tournait, il avait envie de vomir !

-Kurosaki kun ! S'exclama la rousse en voyant l'autre s'effondre sur le canapé. Qu'est ce que tu as ?! Kurosaki kun !

_« Viens plutôt par ici, qu'on puisse s'amuser tout les deux….Tu pouvais même pas crier la dernière fois, j'en ai vraiment pas eu assez ! »_

Serrant les deux sous la douleur qui semblait écraser tout son corps, le jeune homme se releva en s'agrippant au canapé et se précipita vers l'entrée, ignorant son amie qui paniquait à coté de lui, affolée par son état. Il la vit vaguement sortir un téléphone portable. Arrivé devant le placard du vestibule, il arracha sa veste de celui-ci avant de tomber sur le sol sous l'effort, tout son corps tremblait. Tâtonnant pour essayer de trouver la poche où il avait mit le comprimé d'Urahara, il leva les yeux vers le grand miroir face à lui et vit que ses yeux….devenaient jaunes et noirs ? Ichigo hurla en voyant son image se déformer, ses cheveux devenant blanc, sa peau se décolorant également tandis qu'il ressentait une douleur terrible lui déchirer la poitrine.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon roi ? On a peur de se voir dans la glace ? C'est quoi le problème au final ? Laisse toi faire majesté…tu n'auras presque pas mal….si tu ne te bats pas, ta copine va crever tu le sais ça nan ? Tu crois vraiment les conneries que t'as sortit ce gars au bob ? Personne ne peut t'aider mon roi, je ne les laisserais pas faire, plus jamais ! »_

Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer, il ferme les yeux et plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, réussissant à en extraire la pilule noir et parvint à l'avaler avec peine. Priant juste pour que ça l'achève alors qu'il se sentait partir.

_« Je crois que ça va faire bien mieux que ça majesté… »_

/

Ichigo en avait vraiment marre de se réveiller avec la sensation d'avoir été aplati par un rouleau compresseur. Cette fois-ci était pourtant la plus agréable au vue des autres réveils qui avaient été bien plus douloureux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les habituant progressivement à la lumière. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans un futon, dans une pièce inconnue.

-Papa ! Ichigo est réveillé !

Ce dernier reconnu la voix de sa sœur Yuzu, il tourna la tête et la vit qui refermait le panneau coulissant pour venir s'agenouiller à coté de lui, prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes. Elle avait l'air très inquiète, malgré le pauvre sourire qu'elle tentait de lui faire.

-Ichi-nii, comment tu te sens ?

-Comme un chien écrasé, répondit-il en souriant péniblement, où est ce qu'on est ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On est chez Urahara san, hier, Orihime san a appellé papa à la clinique pour le prévenir que tu avais fait un malaise. Il est rentré à la maison et ils t'ont amené ici, puisque tu avais pris le médicament qu'Urahara san t'avais donné. On a pas cours aujourd'hui avec Karin, alors on voulait venir voir si tu était réveillé…..

Le jeune homme vit que sa petite sœur avait les larmes aux yeux et cela lui fit mal au cœur, il voulut alors se redresser

-Attends Ichi-nii, qu'est ce que tu….Ichi-nii ?

L'orangé avait pris la plus jeune dans ses bras :

-Pleurs pas Yuzu, c'est pas grave ce qui m'arrives, j'suis sur que ça va vite s'arranger….

Yuzu acquiesça faiblement et ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'Isshin et Urahara pénétraient dans la pièce.

-Tu peux nous laisser Yuzu ? Demanda Isshin.

Celle-ci adressa un dernier regard à son grand frère et sortit de la pièce, un peu à contrecœur.

-Et bien et bien Ichigo, tu ne nous facilite pas la tâche, déclara Urahara en dépliant son éventail, j'ai bien peur que ton état ne s'aggrave, non ?

-….je n'étais pas endormi. Lâcha l'orangé de but en blanc. Je n'étais pas entrain de dormir et ça m'a parlé ! C'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ? J'en peux plus putain…

-Non, tu ne dormais pas et c'est inquiétant, tu as eu un bon réflexe de prendre le comprimé que je t'avais donné. J'ais bien peur que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais peut être pas réveillé à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que ce que vous essayez de me faire croire ? Demanda ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute fils, sache que tout ceci à un lien direct avec les souvenirs que tu as perdu, nous ne pouvons rien te dire car tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas y croire. Nous pensons cependant avoir trouvé un moyen de te rendre la mémoire.

-Ba allez-y ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

-Tu vas devoir affronter cette créature pour y parvenir. Lâcha Urahara.

-…

-Shinji ! S'exclama Isshin, tu peux entrer, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant, de toute façon….

Entra alors le dénommé, un garçon aux cheveux blonds raides et coupés en carré.

-J'espère ça va marcher vôtre connerie, et que je serais pas venus avec un de ces putains de corps d'emprunt pour rien ! Salut Ichigo, au fait.

_« Toi…. »_

Ichigo grimaça en entendant à nouveau la voix, pas encore !

-Shinji, dépêches toi de l'envoyer là-bas, il est entrain de redevenir instable ! S'exclama Isshin.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Sans ses pouvoirs, il risque de se faire laminer la gueule…j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il se fasse tuer non plus…

-On a pas le choix et tu le sais bien ! Et puis on a prévenu le Sereitei…au cas où, tu devrais être au courant, non ?

-Si ça marche pas, vous aurez de mes nouvelles…allez, c'est part…quoi ?

Shinji avait tendu la main vers le plus jeune pour l'envoyer dans son monde intérieur mais celui-ci venait de lui attraper violemment le poignet. Le blond vit alors que ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur et comprit que la situation s'envenimait et qu'il fallait faire vite.

-T'inquiète pas mon ptit Hollow, déclara le vizard en plissant les yeux, je t'envois illico cet imbécile, suffisait de demander !

Ignorant donc le mouvement de l'orangé pour l'arrêter, il termina de placer sa main devant ses yeux et l'envoya faire un petit somme. Le corps de l'ex shinigami s'affaissa tandis que ses yeux devenaient ternes et vides, retrouvant leur couleur par la même occasion. Isshin rallongea son fils sous les regards soucieux des deux autres shinigamis.

-J'espère qu'il va parvenir à remettre son hollow à sa place…souffla Shinji. Pourquoi ça a dégénéré comme ça au fait ? C'est pas normal.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, au début, je croyais, d'après ce que m'en disais Isshin, qu'il s'agissait juste du début du retour de ses pouvoirs. Mais après qu'il soit venu me voir et qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passait dans ses « rêves », j'ai comprit qu'il y avait un grave problème avec son hollow. Ce ne sont que des suppositions vagues mais, je pense que ces « rêves » sont en réalité des tentatives de cet être de le trainer dans son monde intérieur pour pouvoir se battre contre lui et le vaincre, pouvant ainsi prendre sa place. Le problème, c'est qu'Ichigo n'a pas récupéré son reatsu, il ne pouvait donc pas supporter la pression spirituelle de son propres hollow, ce qui est un peu paradoxale, mais passons. Le fait qu'il y ait eu une évolution au fur et à mesure concernant sa perception de ce qu'il se passait dans son monde intérieur est du, probablement, à son adaptation progressive à l'exposition au reatsu, il pouvait donc de mieux en mieux supporter d'être en contact avec son hollow. Je ne sais cependant pas pourquoi il y a une violente aggravation hier…

-A ce propos, je lui ai bien transféré une partie de mon reatsu, mais vous êtes bien sûr que ça va lui suffire ? S'enquit Shinji, maintenant assit contre un mur.

-Oui, la pilule que lui avait donné Kisuke renfermait également une quantité important de reatsu synthétique. Cela devrait lui permettre de rester suffisamment longtemps là dedans pour régler le problème.

-Ce comprimé devait lui servir à dormir à la base, reprit Urahara, mais il remplira parfaitement ce rôle là aussi…je me demande cependant toujours pourquoi se hollow a décidé de s'agiter ainsi….c'est incompréhensible…

-J'espère juste qu'Ichigo ne va pas se faire bouffer par ce monstre…Lâcha Isshin qui s'était assit près du futon.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il a l'intention de le bouffer. Dit alors Shinji, la mine pensive.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda l'autre blond, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas…c'est une sorte de sensation. Vous voyez, quand on a entrainé Ichigo, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que son hollow se comportait pas comme les autres. Je veux dire, par exemple, lorsqu'on l'a envoyé l'affronter pour la première fois, il était déjà bien au-delà de la limite lorsqu'il a réussit à le battre.

-Il n'était pas très loin d'Hyori, non ?

-Je parle pas du temps, je parle de l'aspect, il avait largement atteint la hollowmorphose complète, Hyori était loin de ça lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Là, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir revenir à lui. C'est comme si…je dis surement des conneries mais, c'est comme si son hollow n'avait jamais voulut le battre, comme si il l'avait laissé reprendre le dessus, comme si il ne voulait pas gagner finalement…

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de tourner les yeux vers le jeune homme « endormit ».


	2. Partie 2

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire des fins un peu nulles, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez X')...enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;3

Bonne lecture !

Warning : viol/lemon

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait, il s'était senti partir quand le blond avait tendu la main vers lui et maintenant il se retrouvait dans le même lieu bizarre que l'autre fois, la « forêt » d'immeubles à l'envers. Il se sentait bien, normal, pas comme la dernière fois où il pouvait à peine respirer. Il put donc se rendre compte qu'il avait un peu le même genre de vêtements que la chose de la dernière fois. Un vent de panique le prit lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il y avait ici.<p>

-Et bien majesté, on vient faire une petite visite ? Demanda une voix aqueuse, au ton un peu ironique.

Le jeune homme sentit un violent frisson de terreur parcourir son corps en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna et vit à nouveau la créature humanoïde, les orbites vides du crâne blanc et rouge semblaient le fixer.

-Qu …t'es quoi au juste ?! S'écria l'orangé, bien décidé à faire cesser se bordel.

-Qu'est ce que je suis ? T'es con où quoi ? Je suis celui qui va prendre ta place !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'autre faire apparaître le même katana que la dernière fois et s'élancer vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à se déplacer, et même à esquiver l'autre qui parvint quand même à le saisir par le col de son Shihakusho pour le lancer contre un des murs, vidant l'air de ses poumons par la même occasion. L'orangé grogna de douleur en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il était censé faire quoi putain !? Le battre ? Ils en avaient de bonnes ceux qui avaient décidé de l'envoyer ici !

-T'es faible mon roi, et tu vas perdre….mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais pouvoir aller buter toute cette bande de connards qui t'ont laissé tomber comme une merde une fois que tu ne leur servais plus !

-Qu...

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de reprendre correctement ses esprits car la créature se dirigeait à nouveau vers lui. Le jeune homme se releva donc précipitamment pour s'enfuir loin de cette chose, visiblement bien décidée à lui faire la peau. Alors qu'il courrait, il sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et son corps s'enfonça dans de l'eau.

Le hollow s'arrêta au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau noirâtre, Zangetsu...avait dû finir par émerger...

-Tch…alors c'est comme ça, vieil homme ?….Tu vas donc vraiment te battre, au final ? Demanda Shirosaki en regardant le liquide sombre dans lequel baignaient les gratte-ciels. Mon roi…

Ichigo se sentait couler, inexorablement, dans le silence le plus total, et puis, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, de la chaleur ? Il connaissait cette sensation… «Zangetsu ? » Ce nom lui était venu naturellement, il se concentra, d'où venait-il ? Avec ce nom, il se souvint, il se souvint des fantôme, de Rukia, du Sereitei, des arrancars, d'Aizen ! Il était…un shinigami !

Le hollow tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'eau, il avait comprit que « l'autre » avait finalement décidé de se manifester en voyant son katana disparaître. « Putain de vieux con sénile, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais en lui rendant ses pouvoirs ? ». La surface des flots nois éclata et l'orangé réapparut à ses yeux, tenant Zangetsu dans sa main, il ne put que sourire sous son masque en voyant à nouveau ce visage décidé, cette mine grave et sérieuse qui contrastait tellement avec la fragilité qu'il avait vu plus tôt, il se retourna pour s'asseoir nonchalamment, le temps que l'autre arrive.

Ichigo se propulsa jusqu'au sommet de gratte-ciel où se trouvait Shirosaki, il se souvenait évidemment parfaitement de son hollow à présent, et savait qu'il allait devoir le battre. Son futur adversaire était assis dos à lui, sur le bord du toit, son éternel zanpakuto blanc sur son épaule.

-Yo, désolé pour tout à l'heure, l'amnésie tout ça….il semblerait que le vieil homme se soit manifester grâce au peu de reatsu que j'avais…m'enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, je suppose que tu vas pas me laisser partir tranquille ?

-….

Le shinigami ne pu guère, à cet instant, voir le sourire psychotique se dessiner sur le visage de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer à quel point il avait raison sur le dernier point abordé….L'orangé, prenant le manque de réaction pour un oui, fit craquer ses épaules et se positionna de façon à pouvoir parer une éventuelle offensive, espérant juste que tout ses réflexes ne se soit pas envolés. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, il devait juste régler ce problème de « parasite » envahissant. Le silence de se dernier l'intriguait un peu mais il ne voulait pas se poser trop de question, c'est pas comme si l'autre pouvait avoir une raison valable de faire quoique ce soit.

-Aller ! S'exclama t-il, amène t….

Ichigo avait été violement coupé par un puissant coup de pieds de son hollow qui l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre le bâtiment derrière lui, le traversant pour aller s'encastrer dans le suivant.

-Bien vu majesté, on arrête de jouer maintenant. Tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner cette fois ? J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu puisses sortir d'ici parce que le vieux me suppliait de le faire mais j'en ai plein le cul !

Shirosaki s'élança à son tour vers l'autre qui, abasourdi par la rapidité de son adversaire, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le hollow l'attrapa cette fois-ci à la gorge, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de se dégager en lui donnant un violent coup de zanpakuto, visant le flanc. Shirosaki siffla de colère et attrapa la lame, resserrant son emprise.

-Tu crois que ça me fais marrer de te voir te pointer ici pour devenir plus puissant, dans le seul but de repartir la bouche en cœur te faire défoncer la gueule par des adversaires plus fort ?! Ouvres les yeux putain !

Comme pour appuyer sa phrase, le hollow le frappa avec force au visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre, avant de le lancer à nouveau, dans l'eau cette fois-ci, lui en faisant heurter douloureusement la surface. Ichigo ne comprenait pas, certes il venait seulement de retrouver ses pouvoirs, mais ceux-ci étaient censés être plus puissants, et surtout, depuis quand son hollow était aussi fort ?! Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui !

-Tu crois que ça m'a fait marrer, quand ce putain de connard de shinigami t'a foutu dans ce trou et a cassé ta chaîne du karma, pour te pousser vers tes limites ?! T'aurais pus crever bordel !

Shirosaki semblait dans une rage folle en se remémorant tout ça. Ichigo se releva péniblement et effectua un shunpo pour se retrouver près de don « double », s'apprêtant à lui porter un Getsuga Tensho. Seulement l'autre avait disparut, l'orangé écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que son adversaire était passé derrière lui. Il tenta de se retourner mais l'autre le frappa dans le dos, le faisant s'écraser violement contre le sommet du gratte-ciel. Le shinigami voulut à nouveau se relever, mais le pied griffu de hollow s'abattit sur son crâne, le plaquant brutalement au sol.

-Tu crois que ça m'as fait plaisir quand cette petite pute de vizard a voulut te forcer à mettre ton masque en te défonçant bien gentiment ?! Ils auraient du me laisser la buter ! Rugit son « double »

Ichigo sentait le gout du sang dans sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas bouger, tout son corps lui semblait en miettes. Pourquoi l'autre s'énervait à ce point ? Ne voulait-il pas le tuer de toute façon ?! Il sentait tellement de fureur dans la voix du hollow, mais aussi…de la peine ? Ce dernier retira son pieds et attrapa l'orangé par les cheveux pour le retourner avec de s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, menaçant. Il tendit alors doucement une main inhumaine vers la gorge du shinigami. Celui-ci, croyant à une nouvelle tentative pour l'étrangler, réussit à lever son sabre et à l'abattre sur le masque de son « double », le brisant. Il put alors voir le visage de l'autre, il avait l'air surprit mais surtout, il pouvait voir un reste de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs et jaunes. Le hollow, se reprenant rapidement, eut les traits subitement déformés par la colère et la haine, il attrapa le poignet de l'orangé et le tordit au point de le briser, lui faisant lâcher son sabre en hurlant. Shirosaki fronça les sourcils et le nez, furieux contre l'autre qui le forçait à le blesser. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre mais son adversaire plaqua cette foi-ci ses deux mains sur sa gorge, tremblant de rage, avant de hurler :

-Tu crois que ça m'a rien fait quand ces enculés de vizards ont décidé de t'enfermer avec moi ici pour qu'on s'entretue ?! Si je t'avais pas laissé gagner, ils t'auraient buté ! Et quand tu t'es battus avec cet enfoiré d'espada, tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de prendre ta place quand t'as faillit crever ?! J'ai crus que tu reviendrais pas…. je les aurais tous égorgé, tous ! Pourquoi tu penses pas à ta gueule des fois, hein ?! Pourquoi tu penses pas à ce que moi je peux penser de te voir te faire quasiment tuer à chaque combat ?!

Ichigo assistait à ça sans savoir que penser, le hollow ne serrait pas sa gorge assez fort pour l'étrangler, tout au plus pour le faire suffoquer progressivement. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce que l'autre essayait de lui dire ?! Que si lui crevait, Shirosaki aussi ? Il le savait bien ça ! Une vague de colère s'empara alors aussi de lui et il attrapa un des bras de l'autre avec sa main valide :

-Si…j'ai fait ça, c'était…pour protéger…tu peux pas comprendre ça toi…t'es qu'un putain de hollow sans sentiments, tu pense qu'à sauver ton cul…lâche moi maintenant…enculé ! Ordonna t-il, la voix faible à cause de la pression sur ses cordes vocales, mais emplie de hargne

Cette réplique sembla énerver encore plus, si c'était possible, le hollow qui, gardant une main sur le cou de l'autre, arracha la partie haute de son kimono avant de planter ses dents dans son cou, faisant jaillir l'hémoglobine. Ce petit con ne voulait pas comprendre ? Il était juste un enculé de hollow pas capable d'avoir des sentiments ?! Alors dans ce cas, il allait prendre ce rôle à cœur et lui faire comprendre autrement quelle était sa place ! Il descendit ensuite plus bas et lui mordit un téton jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

-Qu…qu'est ce tu fous… Réussit à articuler Ichigo avec peine, paniqué par la tournure des événements, et par les agissements de son hollow, visiblement ivre de colère et de ressentiment. Du « ressentiment » il n'avait pas crut cela possible venant d'un ….monstre ?

-C'est pas évident majesté ? Demanda Shirosaki, la rancœur était évidente dans sa voix. Puisque tu comprends que la manière forte et que je suis qu'un putain de hollow sans cœur, j'vais te baiser sur ce putain de sol, à sec, histoire que tu piges bien qui est qui commande ! J'vais pas me faire diriger par un roi pas capable de faire un combat sans finir par pisser le sang ! J'm'en bats les couilles de ce que peut dire ce vieux connard, il est pas question que je te laisse retourner te faire botter le cul par qui que se soit !

-Quoi ?! Arrêtes…arrêtes ça ! Réussit à crier l'orangé, en tentant à nouveau de se débattre, avec plus de vigueur. Seulement il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la poigne de fer sur sa gorge et avait un bras inutilisable. Il commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, ses membres s'engourdissaient et le sang tambourinait dans son crâne. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à seulement s'imaginer que c'était entrain de se produire, le hollow avait gagné ? Il allait se faire violer et probablement tuer ici ? Il essayait désespérément de bouger, mais son corps de réagissait même plus, il ne tombait pas encore dans l'inconscience non, il serait parfaitement éveillé pour la suite !

Shirosaki eut un sourire cruel en voyant que l'autre suffoquait, ce petit enfoiré égoïste n'avait pas idée de ce que ça pouvait être « un putain de hollow sans sentiments », il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer ce que ça allait donner. Il saisit le haut du hakama de l'orangé et le retira d'un coup sec avant de faire de même avec le sous-vêtement. Il vit à ce moment que le jeune homme sous lui tenta de bouger sa jambe gauche pour lui assener un coup, un peu désespéré. Agacé par cette résistance aussi vaine qu'irritante, il attrapa le dessous des cuisses du shinigami, un peu au-dessus des genoux plantant ses griffes dans la chaire tandis qu'il les soulevait avec facilité pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'intimité qu'il savait au combien vierge de son roi.

Ce dernier siffla de douleur quand la peau de ses jambes se déchira, renversant la tête en arrière, il se força cependant à essayer de se redresser, maintenant que sa gorge était libre. Le manque d'air l'avait tellement affaibli qu'il n'y parvint pas, réussissant juste à voir le hollow se préparer à…

-Non ! Arrêtes ça ! Ne fai….

Ichigo eut juste le temps d'amener son avant bras valide devant sa bouche pour y mordre, étouffant le hurlement de douleur qu'il émit lorsque l'autre le pénétra brutalement, lui donnant l'impression de lui arracher les entrailles. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des larmes, fermant bientôt les paupières, refusant de voir cette créature au-dessus de lui.

Le hollow plissa ses yeux noirs et or devant cette réaction, il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas du tout agréable, et qu'il faisait vivre une douleur proche de l'agonie à l'autre. Mais il se sentait frustré, il voulait voir l'autre souffrir, comme il l'avait fait souffrir ! Il donna alors un violent coup de rein, faisant à nouveau crier l'autre qui fit couler le sang de son bras. Shirosaki poussa un grognement inhumain, propre aux hollow avant de réitérer son geste, encore et encore :

- Regarde-moi majesté ! Regarde-moi putain ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est ça qui te gêne, t'as vécut pire non ? Hein ?! Répond moi bordel ! Tu prenais pas ton pied quand cette espèce de raclure de faction t'as fracassé par terre comme une merde quand t'as voulu sauver ta copine au Hueco Mundo ?! Va pas me faire croire que ça faisait moins mal, t'hurlais bien plus fort ! Et quelle putain d'idée de merde d'aller là-bas, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre abruti ! Tu pensais à quoi ?! Ça me rend malade bordel !

Et il continuait ses violents va et viens, bien conscient qu'il faisait saigner le jeune homme mais n'arrivant pas à se contenir, il avait perdu le contrôle, tout simplement. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du shinigami, il pleurait. Il avait fait pleurer son roi, se répéta mentalement le hollow, en ralentissant ses poussées, c'étai lui qui le faisait pleurer, lui qui le blessait, maintenant, alors qu'il voulait le protéger….

-Je..je t'en supplie…arrêtes…ça fait mal…Réussit péniblement à articuler l'orangé d'une voix cassée, enrouée. Je t'en prie….arrêtes ça…

L'interpellé s'arrêta complètement, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il voyait juste que le shinigami sous lui le suppliait, il le suppliait…il n'avait jamais supplié aucun de ses adversaires…mais lui, l'avait rabaissé à le faire. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait putain ! C'était pas la peine d'avoir des remords alors que l'autre n'en avait strictement aucun à son égard ! Le hollow avisa à nouveau le visage de l'orangé, il tournait la tête, tentant de se soustraire à son regard avec ses bras, humilié, mutilé, ravagé. Shirosaki, ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision malgré sa colère, se retira, se rhabilla et s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'avait pas complètement satisfait sa volonté de vengeance mais tout ça lui laissait un goût amer, il savait que l'autre le haïrait encore plus après ça et ça le désespérait. Il porta sa main à son visage, vit alors ses griffes toutes sanglantes et eu un pincement au cœur…car oui, lui était persuadé d'en avoir un et de pouvoir ressentir toutes les merdes qui allaient avec.

Il avait arrêté…Ichigo voulait vomir, il eut un violent haut le cœur mais ne fit que tousser à cause de sa gorge malmenée. Du sang dégouttait de la lèvre et le l'intérieur de sa joue, il se sentait tellement mal, il voulait mourir, là, tout de suite. Tout son corps lui semblait brisé et surtout, le bas de son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir, il sentait que le gros des dégâts était déjà entrain de guérir grâce au peu de reatsu qui lui restait mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il parvint à s'asseoir, son kimono le recouvrant quand même en grande partie, il ne se sentait pas trop nu. Il vit son « double » à quelques pas de lui, assit nonchalamment en regardant le sol, l'air absent, une main posé sur le coté droit de son visage. L'orangé eut un frisson de peur en baissant les yeux malgré lui, il avait eu une autre vision de son hollow et cela le terrifiait, il voulait s'enfuir, mais savait bien que, au-delà de son inutilité, ce geste lui était impossible, ses jambes ne le porteraient pas.

Au début, après avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs qui restaient en lui depuis le début, ne demandant qu'à être réveillés, il se disait que battre son récurent adversaire serait tâche, faute d'être facile, au moins à sa portée. Il avait rapidement déchanté, ne comprenant pas la rage de son « double », pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Parce qu'il avait décidé de les sacrifier pour quelque temps, lui et Zangetsu ? Non, ça avait l'air de durer depuis beaucoup plus longtemps…Quoi s'il en soit, ce même hollow qu'il avait pourtant battu à plusieurs reprise l'avait écrasé et finalement violé. Le jeune se sentait nauséeux et atrocement humilié, blessé mentalement et physiquement par ce qu'il venait d'endurer… Pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ? Il décida, d'une voix encore un peu cassée, de briser le silence :

-Pourquoi…pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Tu pouvais pas te contenter de me tuer…

L'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite, continuant de fixer le béton. Il laissa finalement échapper un rire sans joie, il se demandait pourquoi, hein ?

-Qui te dis que y'a une putain de raison….qui te dis que j'ai pas juste fais ça pour le plaisir de te voir chialer ?

-….t'as arrêté…

-Tch…tu faisais trop pitié majesté…

-Tu….tu vas me laisser me réveiller ? Demanda alors l'orangé, d'une voix incertaine, inquiet à l'idée de déclencher une nouvelle « crise ».

-….Non. Gronda le hollow dont le regard s'était obscurci.

-Pourquoi ?! S'écria le jeune homme, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton en voyant en voyant le regard plein de colère que lui lança l'autre.

-Ouais, pourquoi….hein ?! Cracha son « double ».

Le hollow se leva et se dirigea vers lui, le shinigami , emplit d'une terreur soudaine, voulut se lever sans succès et essaya de reculer, de mettre de la distance avec l'albinos. Celui-ci fonça les sourcils et le rejoint sans peine, il lui empoigna à nouveau les cheveux, le jeta sur le coté et s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer son pied dans les côtes lorsqu'il prit de nouveau conscience de son geste et des tremblements de panique de son roi.

-Putain….relève toi. T'es pathétique…. Relèves toi !

Ichigo ne broncha pas, ses cheveux couvraient un peu son visage et il ne leva pas la tête, regardant droit devant lui, tâchant de ne surtout pas croiser les yeux de Shirosaki qui le surplombait, menaçant. Il se contenta de répondre :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas ? Tu pourrais prendre ma place, c'est pas ce que t'as toujours voulut ?!

-Ta gueule ! Hurla le hollow, que l'incompréhension du shinigami mettait hors de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Je compte pas mourir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tu vas pas disparaître !

-Quoi ? Disparaître ? Mais je m'en branle de ça !

-C'est quoi ton problème dans ce cas ?! Si c'est pas ma place où l'assurance de continuer d'exister, tu veux quoi bordel !?

-Je veux juste que toi tu meurs pas putain ! S'écria le hollow.

Cette dernière phrase laissa place à un blanc, Ichigo n'arrivant pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son « double » venait de lui dire…qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt…par parce que lui allait disparaître mais juste pour l'orangé en lui-même ? Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'autre et vit un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible, le hollow avait les yeux braqués sur lui et avait l'air vraiment triste, il vit même…une larme ? Ne voulant visiblement pas que l'autre le voit où ne lui face part d'un quelconque commentaire, Shirosaki tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à s'éloigner mais on le retint. L'orangé s'était redressé vivement pour attraper le bas du hakama de son « double », il grimaça de douleur :

-Attends…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le hollow se stoppa dans on geste et déglutit légèrement, il en avait trop dit…son roi n'était pas vraiment censé…enfin, comprendre ça quoi….Qu'est ce qu'il était supposé faire ?

-Shirosaki ?

L'interpellé tiqua à l'entente de se « nom », c'était celui que le jeune homme lui avait donné, avant de perdre ses pouvoirs…L'autre lui avait dit que c'était quand même con de disparaître sans nom, alors il lui avait donné celui-ci…Le hollow soupira, il allait avoir l'air con…probablement.

-Moi, commença-t-il, j'ai jamais voulut me battre contre toi, majesté.

Ichigo avait lâché le tissu, le geste étant trop douloureux pour son corps endoloris, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulais dire l'autre par là, mais se tut, se contentant d'écouter.

-La première fois que t'es venu ici alors que j'y étais, pendant ton combat contre l'autre Kuchiki…j'étais intrigué, je voulais te connaître mieux en t'ayant en face de moi…j'existais déjà avant, mais j't'avais jamais vu en face, forcément. Je m'inquiétais déjà à l'époque, de te voir faire n'importe quoi. Tu t'es fais déchirer la tronche quoi, 4 fois ? Rien qu'en allant sauver ta pote brune ? J'en pouvait déjà plus….

-C'était toi…pour le masque qui apparaissait tout seul, hein ?

-….Après, quand t'as été avec ces putains de vizards, ils t'ont fait venir ici, pour apprendre à me « contrôler ».

-Mais tu faisais n'importe quoi….

-J'essayais de te dissuader de te battre ! Je voulais que tu me laisses prendre ta place pour te protéger !

-Me protéger….Souffla l'orangé, sans voix face à cette « révélation ».

-Quand ils t'ont envoyé ici, qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je voulais pas me battre contre toi mais le vieux me disait que c'était mieux pour toi que tu continue de me voir comme un putain d'ennemi ! Tu voulais à tout prix devenir plus fort…alors j'ai décidé de t'affronter, et de perdre…

-T'as…perdu volontairement ?

-Evidemment, t'as bien vu tout à l'heure nan ?Désolé de te le dire, mais je suis bien plus fort que toi majesté, il fallait que je perde ce jour là, sinon ils allaient finir par te tuer…Quand ça a été contre l'autre espada là, et que u t'es fait à moitié buté, tu voulais tellement sauver tes potes…j'ai finit par réagir…t'aurais été désespéré si un des deux était mort. Et puis finalement, quand t'as voulus apprendre le Getsuga Tensho ultime…je ne voulais pas, j'ai refusé quand Zangetsu a voulut me convaincre…mais, c'était ce que tu voulais…devenir plus fort, alors j'ai laissé faire, en me promettant de t'empêcher de refaire toute ces conneries après. Ajouta le hollow sur un ton acerbe.

-Mais…pourquoi est ce que tu essayais de…je sais même pas, qu'est ce que t'essayais de faire depuis que je t'entends ? Tu voulais…que je récupère pas mes pouvoirs ?

Shirosaki eut un sourire ironique :

-Deux mois après avoir perdu tes pouvoirs, t'as recommencé à avoir conscience de ton monde intérieur, c'est pour ça que tu faisais des rêves bizarres. Seulement, t'avais pas encore récupéré suffisamment de reatsu pour pouvoir te le représenter clairement. Au fur et à mesure que t'en récupérait, tu devenais capable de m'entendre, je voulais pas t'empêcher de récupérer tes pouvoirs, mon roi. Je voulais juste…que tu reste le plus longtemps possible sans…histoire de retarder le moment où tu retournerais te faire casser la gueule par le premier mec venu…

Il eut un moment de flottement, et l'orangé, tout en pensant à tout ce que l'autre venais de lui dire, il leva la tête vers ce dernier, Il ne voyait que son dos. A cause de cela, il ne le remarque pas tout de suite mais, à sa grande surprise, son hollow avait porté ses deux mains à son visage, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Il…il pleurait ? Non, c'était pas possible !

-Shiro…Shirosaki ? Appela l'orangé, déboussolé par ce violent changement d'attitude chez l'autre.

-….Taits toi….je vais te laisser partir…de toute façon, quoi que je fasse, ça sert à rien…putain…

-Attends ! S'écria ichigo

-Qu'est ce qu… !

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante de son corps, avait réussit à se lever, pour avoir juste le temps d'agripper le hollow avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Il avait embarqué l'autre dans sa chute et se retrouvait maintenant à moiti avachi sur lui, qui s'était retenu en plaquant ses mains derrière son dos. Ils étaient maintenant face à face et l'orangé pouvait voir que l'autre avait bien laissé échapper quelques larmes. Ce dernier sembla visiblement irrité de laisser voir une faiblesse pareille à son roi et essaya de le pousser pour mettre fin à ce manège sans issue.

-Casses toi bordel ! Et arrêtes d'essayer de faire n'importe quoi, tu vois bien que tu peux pas bouger !

- A qui la faute ?! Et changes pas de sujet, t'es entrain de me dire que depuis le début…tu voulais me protéger ? Pourquoi ?! Je fais tant que ça pitié ?

-T'es con où quoi ?! T'as vraiment besoin d'un putain de dessin pour comprendre ça ?!

-Mais comprendre quoi bordel ?!

-Que j't'aime tiens, abruti de merde !

Cette fois-ci Ichigo resta complètement interdit, il avait pensé que si le hollow voulait le protéger, c'était pour ne pas disparaître ou un truc du genre, alors qu'en fait, c'était parce qu'il…l'aimait ? L'orangé n'aurait même pas put imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un hollow puisse éprouver ce genre de chose…n'était-il pas censé être privé de « cœur » ? Il sentit une certaine chaleur naître dans sa poitrine…l'autre….l'aimait ? Il comprit soudain les raisons de la colère de son « double »….Si lui voulait protéger ses proches à tout prix, celui-ci voulait juste le protéger lui. Il l'avait rendu fou de douleur en se mettant sans cesse en danger….Et qu'elle avait dû être sa souffrance lorsqu'il avait décidé de les « sacrifier » Zangetsu et lui….Tout devenait clair et bien que ça n'excusait en rien ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa haine…sa rancœur…sa douleur et sa tristesse, tout s'expliquait à présent.

Ichigo, malgré sa colère contre son hollow, il se sentit atrocement con, con de ne pas avoir….pas qu'il aurait pu deviner mais au moins…sentir un truc ? Il redirigea son regard vers l'autre qui essayait à nouveau de se lever, visiblement agacé par la situation et, l'orangé le devina, surement blessé par son absence de réaction.

Shirosaki plissa légèrement les yeux, il se sentait faible d'avoir dit un truc pareil…il se sentait vraiment comme une merde maintenant que son roi ne lui offrait pas la moindre réaction en retour. Il savait bien que ça se passerait comme ça, après ce qu'il lui avait croire pendant tout ce temps et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir juste avant…mais c'était…très douloureux. Il voulut le pousser à nouveau, pour faire cesser cette torture, le renvoyer dans le monde réel et faire comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé (bien qu'il sache d'avance que c'était impossible). A sa grande surprise, Ichigo l'enlaça, stoppant net toute forme d'action de sa part. Ce fut au tour du hollow de ne plus savoir que penser, qu'est ce que…ça signifiait au juste ?

-Désolé….Souffla Ichigo, d'une voix incertaine.

-Qu…

-Désolé ! S'exclama cette fois-ci l'orangé en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Pardonnes moi !

-Mais pourquoi tu….

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré ! De pas avoir pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir ! Je…je me sens tellement con…alors que tu voulais me protéger…moi je t'ai toujours vu comme un putain d'ennemi…

Shirosaki baissa les yeux vers son roi toujours serré contre lui, un peu étourdi par la tournure des choses

-Je t'ai blessé autant que t'as pus me blesser majesté….murmura-t-il.

-D'ailleurs je te pardonne pas pour ça, connard ! S'exclama Ichigo en se redressant vivement, toujours à cheval sur son hollow. T'es vraiment qu'un enculé, t'as idée à quel point ça fait mal ? Et t'as presque cassé mon bras en deux, crevard !

-Ouais…je sais bien…

-Il va me falloir au moins tr….Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'écria l'orangé alors que l'autre le faisait basculer sous lui, inversant les places

-Chut…j'vais pas te faire de mal…Susurra Shirosaki contre les lèvres de son roi.

Il posa un baiser doux sur la lèvre meurtrie, avant d'y passer doucement sa langue à la couleur si singulière. L'échange se solda vite en un baiser langoureux, tout en lenteur. Le hollow craignait à présent de blesser le jeune homme, et s'appliquait à y aller doucement. Ils se séparèrent, Ichigo avait le souffle un peu court mais tacha de se détendre, persuadé que l'autre ne lui ferait plus aucun mal à présent.

Le hollow descendit au niveau de la plaie laissée par ses dents dans le cou de l'orangé, la caressant du bout des doigts, faisant frémir l'être sous lui. Il passa ensuite au mamelon précédemment ensanglanté, le léchant gentiment. Il sentit la main de son roi se poser sur son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'autre qui restait posée sur le sol. Il se remémora avec tristesse et culpabilité comment il avait brisé le poignet du jeune homme, le craquement résonnait encore à ses oreilles, ainsi que le hurlement qui l'accompagna. Se disant que le manipuler serait sans doute douloureux, il préféra passer à la partie basse de son roi, lui retirant complètement son haut de kimono. Il fit une moue attristée en voyant le sang (à présent sec) sur les cuisses de l'orangé. Il passa délicatement ses mains sur les plaies qu'il avait faites au dessous des genoux et souleva à nouveau les jambes du jeune homme.

-Shiro…

-Chut...détends toi je te dis, je ne vais pas te blesser…

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur pendant que l'autre déplaçait ses jambes pour se mettre entres elles. Douleur vite oubliée lorsque Shirosaki se pencha sur son sexe, qui commençait à se dresser, pour en lécher le bout. L'orangé ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, sa respiration étant de plus en plus saccader. Le hollow sourit en regardant vers le haut, son roi se tordait délicieusement sous ses caresses buccales, il voulait le soulager un peu de la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé, au moins un peu…

Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus chaud, son sang bouillait dans son corps, il n'avait pas la force d'émettre une protestation, au moins pour la forme, il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, moue et incapable de bouger. Il baissa ses yeux mis clos et rencontra le regard doré braqué sur lui, le faisant rougir et détourner le regard. Il laissa soudain échapper un cri alors que le hollow prenait la totalité de son membre dans sa bouche, le suçant avec application. Ne pouvant plus tenir, le jeune homme vint quelques instants plus tard, dans un long gémissement. Il laissa sa tête retomber, épuisé, il y avait trop de chose en même temps, trop de trucs à gérer. D'abord son hollow voulait le tuer, puis le violer, ensuite il lui dit qu'il l'aime et maintenant il lui fait une fellation pas possible….C'était le bordel ! L'orangé posa son avant bras valide sur son front, ses joues étaient un peu rouges et sa respiration peu harmonieuse. L'autre se pencha sur lui à nouveau, pour l'embrasser profondément. Shirosaki se sentait étrangement heureux, il pouvait sentir que son roi n'avait plus peur de lui et qu'il prenait réellement du plaisir à ça. Il était confus bien sur, mais c'était normal après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

-On va arrêter là majesté, t'es pas trop en état d'aller plus loin…Souffla le hollow en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du shinigami.

L'orangé avisa son amant et sentit que celui-ci bandait, le hollow ne voulait évidemment pas lui faire de mal en le pénétrant après son expérience traumatisante d'un peu plus tôt, mais Ichigo n'avait pas envie de le laisser comme ça…

Le jeune homme glissa sa main valide dans le hakama de son « double » et commença à le caresser, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Shirosaki sourit contre la chair de son cou et se redressa sur les avant bras, des mèches de ses cheveux blancs effleurant le visage de son roi. Il rendit la même attention à l'orangé et ils finirent par jouir tous les deux. Après quelques minutes à rester l'un contre l'autre, le hollow bougea en premier

-Il va falloir que tu retourne dans le monde réel mon roi…

-Hum ? Attends Shiro….tu…qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Hein ? A propos de quoi ?

-Ba…de toi et tout…j'ais pas envie de continuer à te faire du mal comme ça, je sais que j'vais encore me battre...ça va pas te plaire...

-Tch…t'inquiètes pas pour ça majesté, j'crois qu'le vieux a trouvé une solution avec l'autre enflure blonde…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le shinigami, un peu inquiet quant aux « solutions » d'Urahara.

-J't'ai dit d'pas t'inquiéter….aller, fermes la et dors…Ichigo…

/

Le jeune Kurosaki se réveilla agréablement normalement cette fois-ci, avec un sentiment de légèreté singulier et très plaisant. Il reconnut le mur de la pièce de chez Urahara où il s'était endormi, il était couché sur le flanc. Il voulut se déplacer mais sentit un…poids mort ? l'en empêcher. Ichigo, baissant les yeux, vit alors deux bras entourer son ventre, des bras à la peau blanche. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qui était dans ce lit avec lui.

-Shi…Shirosaki ?

Un grognement lui répondit et il se retourna pour être face au hollow. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux dorés, et offrit un grand sourire légèrement carnassier à l'orangé.

-Yo majesté…c'est con mais...maintenant tu pourras plus faire d'la merde…pas trop déçu ?

Ichigo ne savait pas bien comment le blond avait réussit à fournir une enveloppe corporelle à son hollow, mais il s'en fichait, ça pouvait paraître un peu trop…sentimental…cependant il était heureux, heureux d'avoir put se rendre compte de tout ça.

-Shiro ? Marmonna le jeune homme en caressant doucement les bords du creux dans la poitrine de son amant.

-Hum ? « Répondit » l'interpellé en passant une main griffue dans la nuque du shinigami, posant son menton contre le front de ce dernier.

-Tu veux pas m'redire ce que tu m'a si gentiment gueuler dessus là bas ? Demanda doucement l'orangé avec un sourire espiègle. A propos de l'amour et tout ça….

-Tss…Si c'est pour dire des conneries…tu peux la fermer tu sais, majesté…

Le hollow susurra le dernier mot, avant d'attraper le menton de son roi pour l'embrasser, histoire de lui faire passer l'idée de dire des trucs qui collaient pas avec son statut de méchant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le shinigami posa son front contre le sien, les yeux mis clos, et souffla, comme une promesse :

-La prochaine fois…j'pense que c'est moi qui te le dirais, Shirosaki…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...nan, évidemment qu'ils peuvent pas X) Mais la suite et sous entendue hein, ils vont juste pouvoir vivre tout les deux ^^ Des avis ? Ba, je vous fais quand même des bisous :3<p> 


End file.
